The present invention relates as indicated to a foot supporting strap for a hospital bed. The invention is specifically designed to provide substantial footing for patients who are to some degree immobile, with the invention permitting the patient to bring his or her body into a comfortable position and to be retained in such position.
There are known prior art devices for assisting the movement of patients while lying on their back in a hospital bed. U.S. Pat. No. 908,845 to Curtin, for example, discloses a lift strap for a recumbent patient by means of which the patient is able to pull himself up to a sitting position. The device is anchored to a foot post of the bed and can be easily grasped by the patient. Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,858 and 2,927,329.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,592 to Sharkey discloses a foot-restraining excercise device which can be mounted on the foot board of the bed to facilitate patient exercise. However, the device is relatively inflexible in regard to the position thereof relative to the foot boards and the area thereof for accommodating the feet of the patient for excercise purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,719 discloses a body restraining device in the form of a band or strap which can extend tightly over the arms and/or legs of the patient, and appropriately tightened. The opposite ends of the band or strap are secured to rails provided at the sides of the support member, which can comprise a stretcher, table or the like. However, once the restraining devices are tightened, it is very difficult for the patient to move his body whereby the patient is oftentimes required to be retained in a position of relative discomfort.